


【万圣节贺文】Trick or treat

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [123]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 无差小狼崽子和小黑猫的可爱故事
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	【万圣节贺文】Trick or treat

01.

原本Guti也不想当众和人动手的，要怪就怪他的狐朋狗友Ramos，喝了点假酒就开始嘲讽他没有对象，是条单身狗。他说的确实是实话，但Guti也确实是个暴脾气，两位狼人从推推搡搡，到大打出手，再到双双进了局子。

“你自己说说，这是你这个月第几次进来了？”

年轻的警察Morientes抱着胳膊，用哀你不幸恨你不争的眼神看着灰头土脸的Guti。他是这个片区的巡警，也是Guti的好友。他们打架的地方在居住着众多种族的中立区，因此实行魔力管制，每个月总有那么几个不听话的妖魔鬼怪搞事情，而Guti算是警察局的常客了。他大麻烦没有，小麻烦不断，Morientes决定这次要给他一点教训。

“听好了，从今天开始，你必须戴禁魔项圈，我会给你设置魔力管控，一个月后再解禁。”

“一个月？”Guti傻眼了，魔力管控就代表着他无法维持人形——甚至无法维持狼人形态：“拜托，不要这么对我啊！做狗一个月，我会死的！”

“什么狗啊，你不是狼吗....”

“那种四脚兽状态和狗有什么区别啊！求求你了Mori，我保证再也不给你惹麻烦了。”

但他的保证没用，随着禁魔项圈被扣上，金发男人瞬间缩小，变成了宠物犬大小的狼崽子。他绕着Morientes的裤腿打转，企图做最后的挣扎。警察将他抱起来塞进笼子里，送他回家。

无法反抗的Guti碎碎念：“我要是死了，一定是因为丢人死掉的。而这一切的根源都在于你，Mori，是你害死了我。”

Morientes拍了拍副驾驶座位上的笼子，说道：“放心吧，我知道你们狼人的生命不会那么脆弱的，而且下个月就是万圣节了，你不是还要参加什么家族，啊不，种族宴会吗？”

听到这个词，笼子里的小狼崽子更头痛了。

02.

万圣节的晚宴是新时代的传统，自从进入和平时代，狼人们不再在月圆之夜杀人了，他们学着吸血鬼贵族那一套，享受起奢华上流的聚会。而晚宴上成年狼人带女伴出席，也是必不可少的一项。

Guti每年都是随便找个女伴凑数，第二天便各回各家，各找各妈。他虽然不喜欢这种正式场合，但也不想给家族丢脸。

Ramos嘲笑他单身的时候，他还觉得不着急，一个月时间够他再找一个凑数的女伴了。可是——

他这个样子！要怎么泡妞啊！

“我觉得很可爱啊，说不定很受女孩子们喜欢。”

“只会激发她们的母性吧，”狼崽子垂头丧气地说，他现在还没沙发高呢，得跳一跳才能爬上去：“记得明天给我送饭吃。”

“我有说要给你送饭吃吗？”

“你想把我饿死吗？我又不能自己做饭！”

令Guti难以相信的是，Morientes居然带着“不关我事”的心态走了。虽然后来Morientes表示他只是开个玩笑，但Guti当时信以为真，在家纠结了两天后，真的跑到街上觅食去了。

03.

Guti完全不会觅食，或者说，完全不会在狼崽子形态下觅食。他天生魔力强大，想要什么便有什么，从来没想过有一天会为基本生存担忧。

现在他走在街上，仿佛一条流浪狗。以四脚兽的视角来看，世界实在太大了，他害怕迷路，也不敢跑太远，只能在家附近转悠，想着是学几句狗叫获得女孩子们的同情，还是去扒垃圾桶呢？

无论哪一种，听起来都挺丢人的。

在Guti感觉自己即将丢人致死的时候，一颗花菜被推到了他的脚边。

那颗花菜看上去脏脏的，上面有一个啃咬的缺口，下半部分已经消失了。Guti眨巴眨巴眼睛，怀疑自己饿出了幻觉。

“喵。”

一只不知道从哪里钻出来的小黑猫蹲在Guti的身边，小爪子将花菜又往前推了推，大有分享的意思。他的体格很小，比狼崽子还要瘦一圈，叫声也细细的，如果Guti处于人类形态，可能很难听见他的声音。

Guti的第一反应是：哪来的流浪猫，滚那，老子才不要吃你吃剩的！

见他没有反应，小黑猫又喵喵叫了几声，尾巴轻轻地打着他的脊背。Guti有些不耐烦了，不客气地说：“我不吃陌生人的东西。”

“我不是人类啊，”小黑猫竟然也会说话：“我叫Raul，来自猫妖一族。”

Guti感到很诧异，心说猫妖族混的这么惨了？还是单纯的是你混的惨，成了流浪猫....不管是什么原因，他都不会吃垃圾堆里的东西的。

“你这是哪里扒出来的？垃圾堆吧？”

“嗯.......”

“哼，我Guti就是饿死，冷死，没饭吃，也不会吃垃圾堆里的食物的！”

04.

最后还是吃了。

不仅吃了这颗花菜，还学着Raul扒垃圾堆。

Guti一边啃着肉块，一边掉眼泪：“我脏了，我吃垃圾了，我死了算了呜呜呜。”

“别这么说呀，”小黑猫围着他转圈圈，时不时在他身上蹭一下，算是安慰：“我都把花菜分给你吃了，开心一点嘛。”

原来分享花菜就是最高礼遇了么？猫咪的脑回路果然很清奇。而且为什么是肉食动物，却最喜欢吃花菜啊！

Raul反问道：“那你为什么戴着这个？”

Guti拨弄了一下脖子上的禁魔项圈，失落地说：“我也不想啊，我被禁魔了。我原本是狼人，很威风的，不敢说天下第一帅吧，也有马德里第一帅了！”

Guti的自吹自擂功夫十分了得，好不容易逮到了炫耀的机会，他更是秀得停不下来。小黑猫跟在他身后，听得津津有味，黑白分明的大眼睛里满是崇拜。

“你好厉害啊！”

Raul诚恳的语气让Guti有点飘飘然，对他好感度倍增，仿佛刚刚吃垃圾的事儿没发生过一样。他们一起走到了Guti的家门口，Raul自然地跟着Guti踏进了院子。

“等等，你什么意思？”

“什么什么意思？这不是你家吗？”

“是啊，但是你为什么要跟进来？”

Raul舔了舔自己的小爪子，说：“我们是好朋友啊，去好朋友的家里不是很正常吗？”

Guti懵了，他堂堂一位狼人贵族，怎么突然就和小流浪猫成为朋友了？

“你吃了我的花菜，我陪你聊了天，我们当然是好朋友啦。”

Raul这么说着，挤开挡在门口的小狼崽，大摇大摆地走了进去。Guti的家很大，装修的十分豪华，小黑猫瞪大了双眼，好奇地打量着客厅，赞叹地说：“好大。”

“¿你不对劲.jpg”

无视Guti的色批发言，Raul开始四处蹦跶。他虽然瘦小，但是非常灵活，Guti想抓都抓不住他，眼睁睁地看着小黑猫从椅子爬到桌子上，再从桌子跳到冰箱上，然后在各个角落里都留下梅花脚印。

期间，他打翻了花瓶，弄洒了水杯，翻乱了桌布，扣坏了墙纸。Guti慌乱地去接差点碎掉的花瓶，被水杯中的水洒了一身，还被乱成一团的桌布绊了一跤。

一阵鸡飞狗跳后，Guti已经是精疲力尽，他坐在被猫咪锋利的爪子扯出棉花的沙发上，心想算了，任Raul闹去吧，一个月后他变回来，立刻搬家，远离这片是非之地，再也不要看到Raul了。

直到他听见浴室传来的水声，才意识到：Raul只是想来蹭热水澡的吧？！猫妖族果然都是小骗子，要不然人类怎么会心甘情愿给他们铲屎呢！哼，你好好洗吧，洗完了就把你赶出去。你骗的了愚蠢的人类，骗不了伟大的狼人——

浴室里突然响起凄厉的猫叫，方才还盘算着如何把碍事的小猫赶走的Guti从沙发上跳起来，飞快地冲向浴室。

“Raul！”

小黑猫站在盛满水的浴缸边，扭过头莫名其妙地看着他。Guti呆愣几秒，尴尬地说：“你惨叫什么，吓我一跳。”

“不小心被水烫到了喵。”

Guti感觉很没面子，他以为Raul出了什么事，心脏慌得怦怦跳呢。小黑猫也很聪明，稍微一想就明白了：“你是在担心我吗？”

“没有！”

“那你为什么那么着急呀？”

Guti支支吾吾半天，回答不上来。Raul得意地抖了抖耳朵，想跳到他旁边，却脚底打滑，“噗通”一声摔进浴缸里。Guti赶忙踩在浴缸边的架子爬上去，前爪搭着浴缸边缘，伸长了脖子寻找Raul。小黑猫那么小一只，可别淹死了啊！

水面平静了几秒，忽然冒出一颗黑色脑袋，溅起的水花让Guti不由自主地往后缩去。Raul并没有沉到水底，而是安安稳稳地浮在水中，恰好对上了Guti的脸。小黑猫趁着他没有回过神，亲昵地舔了舔他的脸颊。

Guti吓得直接滚了下去。

05.

对此，警官Morientes是这么总结的：“所以，你被一只流浪猫强吻了？”

Guti崩溃地将脸埋进靠枕里，罪魁祸首仍然在他身边蹦跶，半干的绒毛扫过他的脸，狼崽子既烦躁，又无奈。他闷闷地说：“还不是都怪你，我才去街上翻垃圾桶的，然后就把这家伙捡回家了。”

“我开个玩笑嘛，谁知道你真信啊，而且，他明明很可爱呀？”

Morientes冲着小黑猫拍拍手，口中念叨着：“喵喵，过来。”

Guti心说愚蠢的两脚兽，就喜欢玩这种无聊的把戏。结果小黑猫真的颠颠地跑过去了，歪着脑袋蹭Morientes的手心，警官瞬间沦陷在吸猫的快感里。

“他好乖啊，就留在你家不是正好？”

“我不要啊！”

“那我带回警察局吧，正好我们新建了收容所......”

“......那也不行。”

人类警官耸耸肩膀，说：“舍不得就直说嘛，一副要咬人的样子。猫妖族不会让这么小的猫咪出来流浪的，他肯定是走丢了，我明天发一个公告，帮他找找家人。”

Guti还想再说些什么，Morientes却转头和猫咪玩毛线球去了。人类真的很容易被同化，Guti恨自己现在戴着禁魔项圈，不然非得把Morientes趴在地上撅着屁股逗猫的样子照下来，贴满整个警察局。

猫咪喜欢玩毛线球，Morientes离开后，Raul还在那追着毛线球自娱自乐。Guti看着都觉得累：“你不累吗？”

“不累啊，你不要一直躺着不动，会变胖的。”

小黑猫又蹭到他旁边，试图把他拱起来。Guti懒洋洋地摊着，任凭猫咪在他肚子上踩过来，踩过去。Raul的体重轻，对他来说全当按摩了。

“你真的是从家里走丢的？”

Raul不理他。

“你为什么不去警察局？他们有收容所，还能帮你找到家人，你不愿意去吗？”

小黑猫停下来，挤进Guti的怀里，搂住了他的脖子。

“不愿意喵。”

Guti不知道为什么Raul要赖在他家，也许是因为有热水澡，也许是因为有毛线球。他告诉小黑猫：“我现在没办法做饭给你吃哦，Mori说每三天给我送一次饭，吃完了就要饿肚子。”

“没关系，我可以出门找东西吃。”

Guti拦住他，哭丧着脸说：“求你了，我把我的那份分给你，你不要去扒垃圾堆了。”

马德里第一帅的狼人不想让别人看到他和Raul扒垃圾堆的丢脸模样，他只想把自己关在家里，解禁了之后再华丽回归。

但Raul偏偏不给他这个机会，大清早就在床下喵喵直叫。床铺太高了，他爬不上去，就叫唤个不停。后来Guti给他用枕头搭了一个小台阶，他得以占领床铺，并继续在床铺上蹦跶。

“快起来喵！”

“这么早起来干嘛！”

“散步！”

Guti只听说过狗狗需要溜，没听说过猫也需要溜的啊！

即使狼人一族已经改变了昼伏夜出的传统，Guti在白天还是很困倦。但Raul实在太有活力了，好像Guti再不起床陪他去散步，他就要把房子都拆了。

于是伯纳乌小区的花园里，就出现了一大一小的两个身影。大一点的那只狼崽垂头丧气的，仿佛没睡醒，而小一点的黑色猫咪则上蹿下跳，时不时撞在狼崽子的腿上，把对方撞了一个趔趄。

“真的有那么高兴吗？”

“是啊，你不高兴吗？”

只是在花园和街上瞎转悠，为什么要高兴啊！

“可是，你在摇尾巴啊。”

Guti当场愣住。他借着路边橱窗的反射，看到了自己毛茸茸的大尾巴，翘起一个弧度，微微摆动着。

这还得了？摇尾巴那是狗狗的标志，传到狼人族群里，他会被嘲笑一辈子的。

死要面子的Guti转身就往家跑，重新躲进了被窝里。

过了好一会儿，小黑猫才追回来，气喘吁吁地说：“你跑那么快干嘛！”

Guti全身都缩在厚厚的被子里，只露出耳朵和尾巴。Raul就啃着那对耳朵，想把他喊起来。

“你害羞了，”小黑猫直白地说：“听说狗狗和喜欢的人在一起就会摇尾巴，你是不是喜欢我？”

Guti否认道：“我不是狗！你也不是人类啊！”

没有否认喜欢呢，狼人先生。

实际上Guti的话只说对了一半，Raul身为猫妖，是可以变成人形的，只是他年龄未到，暂时还不能变幻而已。

Raul魔法天赋极高，大家都猜测他的人类形态肯定很漂亮。那个人类发明的词怎么说来着？模特？明星？王子？总之就是闪闪发光的那种。以前Raul不太关心这些，现在他也会偷偷地“准备”一下。

“Jose，你喜欢什么样的人类啊？”

“什么，我不喜欢人类。”

“哎呀，我是说长相。”

“说到这个，我可就不困了啊.jpg”

Guti和他具体描述了他的独特审美：那必须有一头长长的黑色卷发，深邃的眼眸，丰满的嘴唇，白衣飘飘，清纯和性感并存。

“还有黑曜石般的眼睛.....”

“什么是黑曜石？”

“笨蛋，黑曜石都不知道！就是......”其实Guti也不是很清楚，他随口糊弄道：“就是黑色的钻石。”

“钻石还有黑色的？”

“......我说有就是有。”

Raul没心思和他在这个问题上纠缠，他的脑子里开始勾勒出这个人的模样，暗自做好了决定。

日后Guti看到他变幻后的人类形态，目瞪口呆：Raul怎么都长在他的萌点上了？

“因为是你说喜欢这样的嘛。”

“我忘了说，我喜欢胸比较大的，能不能.....”

想什么呢，只有一次变幻机会，且行且珍惜好吧。

06.

其实并不是每一只无辜小猫咪都能变成人形，只有猫中贵族才享有这项能力。所以Morientes警官猜错了，Raul不是迷路走丢，而是实打实的离家出走。他学着野猫的习惯，把伯纳乌小区划为自己的领地，扒垃圾堆的可怜样子完全是做给Guti看的。

不过吃花菜倒是真的。

Raul用魔力干扰了公告的传播，因此警局的公告发出去半个月也毫无消息。Guti被蒙在鼓里，根本没往那方面想。Morientes觉得很奇怪，猫妖族不是信息闭塞的种族啊？怎么都没人来认领Raul呢？

“是你捣乱的吗？”Morientes把小黑猫搁在腿上，揉着他的下巴：“Jose，你是不是欺负他了，我怎么感觉他瘦了.....”

“放屁，你送来的食物都给他一只猫吃了，我都吃他剩下的。”

“是吗，可是你反而长肉了？”

小狼崽气急败坏，你给我等着，等我解禁了，第一个咬死你这个双标人。

“哇，你生气的样子好吓人，还是我们Raul可爱.......”

故作乖巧的Raul心想，完全不用担心Guti会察觉到不对劲啊，这个笨蛋。除非他主动说出真相，否则Guti一辈子也不会知道的。

那么Guti是什么时候发现自己被套路的呢？小狼崽回忆了一番，感觉从那颗命中注定的花菜开始，他就上当了啊！

不过具体来说，那应该是一个普通的白天。Guti戴着普通的禁魔项圈，很普通的走在这普通的街。Raul和他聊着普通的话题，他打算翻点普通的垃圾。

“除了狼人，万圣节聚会上还会有谁啊？”

“我想想啊......隔壁那帮自视甚高的吸血鬼，长得很丑的木乃伊，没什么智商的南瓜精，还有每年都说会来参加，却每年都放鸽子的精灵......”

“听起来挺好玩的，你今年也要去吗？”

Guti想说他也要放鸽子了，因为他没有对象。但他还没回答，便遇到了麻烦。

“喂，你是新来的？”

身形高大的犬妖径直向他们走来，他们在这片街区收保护费。

“什么保护费？”Guti头一次以狼崽子的形态面对他们，心中发虚。犬妖比他还高一个头，凶恶地说：“新来的要交保护费，五根骨头！”

“我哪来的骨头？不对，我不是新来的.....”

Guti万万没想到，自己会有被犬妖欺负的一天。要知道狼人怼天怼地，日常和隔壁吸血鬼互喷，哪里会把犬妖放在眼里？此时此刻，他也顾不上颜面和嘴硬了，回头大喊：“Raul，快跑！”

等等，你跑得也太快了吧！

难道不应该像偶像剧里那样，拽着我的衣服——对不起，我没有衣服，那就拽着我的尾巴哭着说“不，我不走”“要走一起走”吗！

“喵。”

跑到树杈上的小黑猫悠闲地打了一个哈欠，说：“知道了，你加油喵。”

“？？？”

Guti无语了，但他很快原谅了这种卖队友的行为。Raul在观战呢，不能怂！

然后就被群殴了。

“你、你们欺负人！说好的单挑呢！嗷呜——”

“谁跟你说好的啊？再说了，你也不是人啊？”

“我是狼人......”

犬妖们纷纷笑起来，“狼人才不像你这么弱呢。”

Guti气晕了，恨不得把禁魔项圈撕碎，好给这群犬妖一点颜色瞧瞧。

蹲树上的小黑猫望着以多欺少的犬妖们，计算好自己闪亮登场的时机。要让Guti知道什么叫做我的意中人是只盖世猫咪，有一天他会踩着猫步来救场的！

07.

Guti猜中了开头，却没有猜中结局。

Raul从天而降的那一刹那，Guti以为他会拳打脚踢把敌人打走的，这才是英雄救美的桥段嘛。结果Raul出现后，犬妖们就停手了。

“让开，”犬妖们闻声立刻散开一条路，小黑猫十分威风地走到Guti前面，说：“他是我的人，谁允许你们欺负他的？”

狗狗们面面相觑，不知是该说“可他不是人啊！”，还是该说“可我们不知道啊！”

为首的恶霸似的犬妖硬着头皮说道：“对不起，我们不知道这边是您的地盘.....”

“怎么，你们是新来的喵？”

瞧着这群收骨头做保护费的狗狗都夹着尾巴认怂了，Raul也不再难为他们，恐吓效果达到就行。

“算了，快滚吧，我不想再看到你们了。”

犬妖们如获大赦地离开了，Raul伸出小舌头舔着狼崽子的鼻尖，“别害怕，没事啦。”

“我没害怕，但是你也不至于这么得意吧......。”

事到如今，Guti也明白这只小黑猫不一般了，Raul看似天真软萌，切开却是一肚子坏水儿，他才是真正单纯的那一个，被耍的团团转。

“我不是故意的，都是因为想和你做朋友。”

“为什么你有魔力，我们就不能做朋友了？我也有魔力啊？”

“可是我是王子喵。”

Guti惊呆了：“真的假的，你不会又骗我吧？”

“没有啊喵！”

作为猫妖族的小王子，Raul唯一不那么贵族的爱好就是离家出走了。也许是日子过得太舒服了，他隔三差五总要溜出家门，感受一下做野猫的幸福。

一开始家里还会担忧他，后来他们发现完全没有担心的必要：Raul太凶了，真的就和野猫一样，每到一个地方，那儿就短暂的成了他的地盘。不服气的小动物，通通猫爪伺候。

在他的新“占领”的伯纳乌小区，他盯上了Guti——手里的三明治。

别误会，不是他找不到食物，也不是三明治特别好吃。大清早的，无论是刚睡醒的小黑猫，还是着急去上班的金发帅哥，都需要填饱肚子。

Guti也注意到了这只巴掌大的黑猫，他蹲下身，模仿猫咪的叫声，引诱Raul过去。

“你也想吃吗？”

“喵呜。”废话，当然了喵。

Guti拆开三明治的包装袋，撕下一片肉捏在指尖，准备投喂。谁知就在这个空当，Raul猛地跳起来，扑向Guti拿着的三明治，将中间夹着的生菜整个扯出来，咬在嘴里就跑掉了。

他的动作太迅猛，留给Guti的只有一个远去的背影，和散落一地的三明治。金发男人僵在原地，然后意识到自己的早饭算是没了。

正是那天，Guti倒霉得不能再倒霉，空着肚子上班，工作时被领导骂了，下班后好不容易去酒吧放松一下，还和Ramos打进了局子。

“我不记得你抢我早饭的事了，我只记得Ramos那个混蛋嘲笑我没对象，太气人了。”

“别生气，等你解禁了，就可以告诉他：现在你有对象了。”

Guti结结巴巴地说：“你、你什么意思啊？”

“字面意思呀，你不喜欢我吗？”

Guti还是第一次遇到惊天直球的，到底是小黑猫年纪小，不懂害羞，还是他就是直球高手？可是他是王子啊，哪怕自己在族群内地位也不低，Guti还是有种被白富美看上的错觉。

白富美又发话了：“无论如何，我已经亲过你了，你就是我的人了。”

“你哪里学来的霸道总裁语录啊？”

“我姐姐喜欢看人类的电视剧，那里面都是这么演的。”

“.......”

“所以，你是不是喜欢我？”

Guti不好意思地摇了摇尾巴。

08.

万圣节那天Guti顺利解禁，同时收获了对象。不过在他看来，自己好像又被骗了。

“你根本就是未成年吧！”带未成年去晚宴，他会被打断腿的。

“你不要以人类的年龄标准换算嘛.....”

“按你们猫咪的年龄标准你也没成年啊？？”

Guti秉承着资本主义五好青年的高尚品德，坚决不带Raul去他们的万圣节晚宴。放鸽子不要紧，主要是怕被打断腿。Raul因此气到不行，威胁他涉及种族歧视，以及家庭暴力。

Guti丝毫不为所动，抱着枕头坐在沙发上看电视。Raul踩着Guti的拖鞋蹬蹬地冲过来，一屁股坐到了——他的膝盖上。

“你干嘛，”Guti身体一僵：“让开啊，挡我的电视了。”

“你到底去不去？”

Guti斩钉截铁地表示：“不去。”

黑发的少年点点头，说：“好吧，你不肯带我去见识你们的传统宴会，那我让你感受一下我们的万圣节传统。”

“啊！你不要过来啊！唔.......这是我新买的衣服！”

END

PS.“所以，你被未成年猫咪强上了？”——来自人类警官的总结


End file.
